


Filling the cracks

by Cirkne



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Matsuoka siblings feels, Nitori/Rin friendship, Rin/Makoto friendship, Rin/Nagisa friendship, Rin/Rei friendship, Soul Mates AU, Soulmates AU, but like dont worry if you dont like it there's not much, friendship feels, harurin - Freeform, i still dont know how to work his character, implied/past makoto/haruka, its canon mixed with au, my Haru always ends up a little oc but like not much, rinharu - Freeform, so please bear with me, what do i even tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is born with their soul mates' name on their body and for some the system may seem perfect. </p><p>Rin learns, at the age of twelve, that it is not. Because if it was, his soul mate Haruka wouldn't have Makoto's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling the cracks

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in my mind since I started watching Free! and I finally wrote it. 
> 
> A big thank you to [Kat](http://hazlovesloumorethanstan.tumblr.com/) who made me write the ending after I procrastinated for five days and agreed to beta this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://tadaffodil.tumblr.com/post/95524844952/filling-the-cracks/)

Everyone is born with their soul mate's name on their body. His mom tells him about the feeling you get when you finally meet them, how sweetness fills your mouth and it's like flowers bloom in your chest. Rin thinks it's the most romantic thing in the world. Wonders what kind of person Haruka is. Imagines them meeting, talking, laughing together. Imagines holding hands, the warmth of his soul mate. It seems perfect. He learns, at the age of twelve, that it is not.

The system has flaws. 

He finally understands why his friend Sousuke hid the name with legskin swimsuits when he meets Haruka. Or Haru-chan, how Makoto calls him. Makoto also has Haruka's name. On his shoulder blade with light green ink. Rin thinks it looks better in red, on his thigh. What he thinks makes no difference because Haru has his soul mate's name and it's not Rin. A dark blue 'Makoto' on his side makes the redhead feel sick. He starts wearing legskin swimwear and cries when the flowers in his chest make it hard to breathe.

Rin thinks he might like to make himself suffer when he changes schools to be closer to Haruka. He dies inside when he sees how close Makoto and his soul mate are. How they do the things Rin wanted to do. He never tells them the name, says it's personal, watches them talk about how lucky they are to have found each other at such a young age.

There's another boy. Nagisa. He's all smiles and loud words, he's like sunshine, the name is just under his heart and it fits him so much. Rin hopes it works out for him. Hopes that Rei, whoever that person is, has Nagisa's name too. 

He learns that dreams crash and burn, end up not happening, he's not the only example, his dad never got to be an Olympic swimmer. Rin decides that if he can't have his dream he'll take the one that's possible. Tells them he's moving to Australia, feels himself breaking when Haruka says "I'll miss you."

Almost a year passes until it's the winter holidays and Rin comes back to visit his family. He wants to tell them about his training, about the things he's seen, people he's met, wants to brag, to make them ask questions but nothing ever goes the way he wants it to and the boy ends up bumping into Haruka. 

"You could have called" Nanase says, the redhead wonders if it would have broken him even more.

They race, for the sake of old times, for the short time they were happy. Rin loses and he falls onto the floor crying because his new dream isn't getting any closer either. He tells Haru the truth and then runs away. That's it, Matsuoka thinks, but once again he's wrong.

He comes back and meets them in the old swim club, Makoto greets him like nothing happened, Rin figures that means Haruka didn't tell anyone. Doesn't know if that should make him happy or sad, settles for angry, leaves them again.

The next time he meets any of them it's a week later and Nagisa bumps into him in the mall. He asks if Rin wants ice cream and the taller only agrees because it's Nagisa and the boy still looks like sunshine.

They find an ice cream shop with small round tables and big white chairs. The woman working there has her soul mate's name on her neck in yellow and she smiles at them like everything is good in the world. Rin wonders if that means she found her soul mate already or if she doesn't yet know that it can bring heartbreak.

Matsuoka finds a table furthest away from the door and sits down looking through the shop's window. The people walking around all look happy, Rin starts eating his ice cream and tries not to think about that.

"How was Australia?" Nagisa asks as soon as he sits down. He's smiling, showing his teeth, eyes playful like always. "Did you meet your soul mate?"

"It was fine" Rin answers and takes a spoonful of his ice cream, stays quiet after that, makes it clear he's not going to answer. He starts playing with his sleeve, looks around the shop and waits for Nagisa to say something else.

"I met mine" the boy chirps, happy as always as if he doesn't notice Matsuoka not wanting to talk about it. Then his voice changes, he looks at his ice cream and sighs "He avoids me though." The redhead watches him, thinks how the sunshine is gone and then the shorter smiles. It's like telling someone you're fine when they know you're not. Like insisting nothing's wrong when you're bleeding.

"Haru is my soul mate" Rin answers, doesn't know what else to say. Thinks, maybe, knowing that he's not the only one hurting will make Nagisa feel better.

Hazuki turns to him, eyes big, the plastic spoon from the ice cream hanging in his mouth. "Wait, really?" he asks.

Rin takes another spoonful of his ice cream, looks away and nods. Silence comes after that, they eat ice cream and watch people in the shop. There are two girls in the table in front of them. They're talking, laughing, Rin watches as one of them leans to whisper something into the other's ear. He imagines Haruka and Makoto acting like them, bites his lip when the lonely feeling in his chest tightens. 

Nagisa shuffles in his chair, gets Rin's attention back. "Does he-"

"He knows." Rin interrupts, pushes his ice cream away and leans back in his chair. "I told him when I came back for new years."

"I'm almost glad Rei is just avoiding me" Nagisa smiles, finishes his ice cream and does the same as Rin. "I haven't seen the name he has though. Maybe I'll end up like you."

"That sounded awfully insulting" Rin accuses, watches the shorter's smile turn into a grin.

"You literally spent four years in another continent" Nagisa says and Matsuoka wants to argue, to tell him that he was there for swimming but instead they both start laughing. It's nice, forgetting about the pain in his chest. Then they calm down and it comes back, Rin wonders if his friend feels it too. If it's just as strong.

***

When Rin goes home that weekend Gou throws a pillow at him as soon as he walks in. It hits his face and lands on his feet.

"What did I do now?" he asks bending down to take his shoes off. 

His sister takes the pillow and goes into the living room. "I tell you where your friends are and you act like a dick when you meet them!" she answers loudly. "Makoto told me everything! Don't be an asshole, brother"

He laughs, puts his shoes next to hers, hangs his jacket in the closet. "Mom's going to hear you" he tells her walking in.

"Mom's out shopping" Gou answers standing up from where she was sitting on the sofa. She throws her arms around him and sighs. "I missed you."

"Missed you too" he says hugging her back and they stay like that for awhile.

Gou's the one to break the hug. She lets him go and sits on the sofa. Pats the spot next to her, turns the TV's volume down and rests her head on his shoulder when he sits down. "How's Samezuka?" she asks.

"It's nice" he answers. "Big and full of guys that won't stop talking about their soul mates but nice." He takes her right arm, flips it to see her wrist and touches the name. "Found them yet?" he asks.

"No" his sister says, sighs and shuffles in her place. "What if" another sigh. "What if I'm broken? I've never-"

"I know" he tells her, laces their fingers together. "It's going to be alright. Your soul mate will love you even if you're-" he turns to look at the top of her head "What are you again?"

"I'm aromantic, Rin, you're my brother, isn't it time for you to remember it?"

"Sorry" he mutters, bites his lip, wants to comfort her but doesn't know how. "Rei still avoiding Nagisa?" he asks instead, the girl moves her arm but keeps her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah" she breathes out. "He's really upset about it. Pretends he's not but everyone can tell."

"I talked to him a few days ago" Rin admits. "Told him about Haruka."

"I know. He asked me if I think Rei has someone else's name."

"Do you?" Gou shuffles, turns her head to look at him. He remembers the day he came home after finding out about Makoto. She had the same expression then. None of them say anything because they both know the answer. Gou turns to the TV, Rin does the same. There's a soap opera on and they both focus on it until their mom comes back and tells them to help her with the bags. 

Gou decides to help with the dinner too. Rin goes to his room to take a nap until it's ready. He remembers how he hoped everything would work out for Nagisa. Bites the inside of his cheek and wonders how many people are suffering like that.

***

He realizes that the system is flawed once again when he goes back to the Samezuka dorms and hears his roommate crying.

Rin walks in and sees Nitori sitting on the floor, hugging his knees. The boy is shaking, sobbing. It's something the redhead was not expecting.

"Nitori?" Matsuoka asks, voice low "w- what's wrong?"

Aiichirou freezes "Sorry, senpai" he says not looking up. Rin goes to sit next to him. Their shoulders touch, the older rests his arms on his knees and looks at his roommate.

"What's wrong?" he repeats.

"I- it's nothing, senpai" Nitori answers, his voice quiet. Matsuoka wants to tell him to stop playing dumb, knows it's not a good idea.

"Tell me" he says instead, hopes it sounds like a request and not a command. 

Nitori hugs his knees tighter, then he says something but it's so quiet Rin doesn't hear it.

"I can't hear you" the redhead says, turns to look at Ai, wonders what would make the boy feel better.

"I was born without a name" comes, hits Rin so suddenly he feels speechless. "I don't have a soul mate" the younger boy says, his voice shaking like he's about to start crying again.

"My soul mate has someone else's name" Matsuoka answers, thinks it's a bad habit to try and comfort others by telling them his own problems.

"I'm sorry, senpai" the younger finally lifts his head. His eyes watery and big. Rin sees his reflection in them and hugs Nitori's shoulders with one arm. Brings him closer.

"Good news is you won't have to listen to me talk about how happy I am because I'm not. Bad news is, if you catch me crying I'll probably bite your head off." Ai smiles at his words, the taller smiles back and they sit like that until their backs go sore and they have to get up.

"Thank you" Nitori says, Rin shakes his head.

"Remind me to introduce you to my sister. She's nice and deals with my shit just fine. You'll like her." When his roommate smiles Rin wonders if their pain is the same or if Ai's chose not his heart but his mind.

***

Rin wonders why he never noticed what a mess the system made. He joins the swim team. Meets the captain and learns that the guy does not want to meet his soul mate. He flirts with others. A lot, actually. Nitori tells him that the only reason Seijuurou doesn't flirt with Rin is because he's on the swim team and the captain doesn't want to date people from the team.

Matsuoka waits for him after practice one day, watches as the other students leave, tells Nitori he'll come back later.

The locker room is quiet, Rin listens to the water run in the showers. Watches the steam come out from under the door. He remembers being twelve and changing so that no one would see the name. Remembers how he could always see Haruka's and Makoto's. Thinks maybe it was meant to be that way. Maybe the name on his body, along with his feelings, was always supposed to be hidden.

When Seijuurou walks out of the showers and shut the door behind him, Rin jumps up and almost falls off the bench from the noise. The captain smirks, finds his bag and starts getting dressed.

"I assume you have something important to say if you waited for me" the older tells him.

"Yeah, uh- can I ask you something?" Rin starts.

"Sure" Mikoshiba answers not looking at him.

"Why don't you want to find your soul mate?" is the thing that's been bothering him.

"I do" the captain says, his voice cheery as ever, Rin turns to him in question.

"Then why-"

"Look" Seijuurou starts "my parents are soul mates. Both decided to wait for the right person but when they finally met they weren't ready for a relationship." Mikoshiba turns to look at Rin. "They're divorced" he says.

Rin has only heard of divorce happening a few times. It hits him, once again, that the system is not perfect, that it has more flaws than you'd think. He feels the emptiness in his chest and wonders what do Seijuurou's parents feel.

The captain puts on his shirt and Rin stands up to go.

"I have a brother and a sister. They're both younger and they both ask why are our parents not together because they don't remember the fights we had to listen to almost every night." The captain follows him out. "Soul mates or not, love is never easy."

When they go outside it's raining. Mikoshiba claps him on the back and runs to the dorms, Rin decides to take a walk. He likes the rain. It was one of the things reminding him of home while he was away.

There was a night, after he told Haruka and went back to Australia, when the flowers in his chest made it hard to breathe. Nothing was helping. Rin spent most of the night on the floor, thinking about Haru. About the way he would smile. Rarely, but always honestly. How subtly he showed his affection and love. Or any emotion at all. Makoto knew how to read him, Rin spent their time together learning. He thought about the way Haruka would talk. How he looked in the water. The pain in his chest would grow bigger with every memory.

It started raining after some time. Rin opened the window and stuck his head out hoping the rain will wash off his tears and the wind will hide his sobs. His hair got wet and started sticking to his face, the boy could feel himself shivering from the cold but he stayed just like he was because it made him able to breathe again.

When Rin comes back to his dorm room he's soaking wet and cold. Nitori asks if he's okay and he lies, goes to have a shower.

He touches the name, strokes it with his fingers, feels the hot water run down his back, imagines Haruka. Rin thinks it's pathetic how little it takes to get him hard. Sighs as he touches his dick. It's probably wrong to think about someone who already has their soul mate, Rin can't help himself. He tries really hard to keep his moans from slipping out, thrusts into his hand, closes his eyes to see Nanase. Imagines him getting out of the pool, water dripping down his body. Imagines him moaning, thrusting. Imagines them making love, nail and bite marks on Haru's body.

He quickens the pace, grabs onto the shower wall and bites his lip to stay quiet. Rin comes panting and crying, feels disgusting.

***

He finds out about the joint practice from his sister, she sends him a text that says "They're your friends and you can do this". His answer is "You're the worst sister in the world." She sends him a winking emoji, Rin throws his phone on the bed and groans.

He tries to look at it as a perfect chance to introduce her and Nitori but all he can really think about is that Haru is going to be there.

Rin sees Gou first. She runs up to him and smiles, starts talking about how happy she is to see him. Nitori comes out of the changing room short after.

"Hey, Gou" Rin says putting his hand on the boy's back and pushing him a little closer. "Meet my roommate Nitori. Nitori, this is my sister Gou."

"Kou" she corrects and smiles at Ai. "Hi" she says. "Is brother eating healthy?" Rin leaves them to talk, turns to see Haruka watching him, looks at the ground, goes to talk to Mikoshiba.

"Your friends look nice. I like the tall one" Seijuurou says as soon as Rin reaches him.

"He found his soul mate already. All three of them did" Matsuoka answers, looks at the captain.

"And the other one?" Mikoshiba asks, lifting an eyebrow. Rin turns to look, sees that there's another guy with Iwatobi. Nagisa is sitting next to him and the boy looks sad. It's not hard to guess who the new guy is.

"Unless you want an angry child-looking teenager after you" he answers, doesn't say that he'd probably be after Mikoshiba too if the guy hurt Nagisa.

"Understood" the captain says, then smiles. "It's about time to start the practice."

As it turns out, Nagisa's soul mate can't swim and ends up nearly drowning in the pool. When he's sitting on the floor with a towel on his head, Rin goes to sit next to him.

"Rei" he greets flopping down.

"Rin-chan-san" is the guy's reply.

"Just Rin is fine" Matsuoka tells him, leans into the wall. "So I'm guessing Nagisa hasn't asked yet because he's afraid of the answer but whose name do you have?"

Rei sticks his foot out, shows Rin the small 'Nagisa' just above his ankle.

"Then why-"

"It's broken." Rei interrupts, lifts his head to look at Rin. "The system, that is. I'm not supposed to have a soul mate like Nagisa."

"It is broken, yes" Rin agrees "but why do you think that?"

Rei's head goes back to resting on his knees, he watches the water for a moment. "I'm asexual" he says and sighs. "I can't give him what he deserves."

"Gou's aromantic" is the only thing Rin can think of to say, Rei looks at him, eyes going wide. "But instead of thinking the system's broken she spent a lot of time thinking she was"

"Nonsense" Rei states. "She's not-"

"I know" this time Rin is the one to interrupt. "It's not something you can deal with easily, though." He motions to where Gou, Aiichirou and Mikoshiba are talking. "Nitori there was born without a soulmate."

Rei looks like he's about to say something, but Rin proceeds talking. "The captain's parents are soul mates but don't know how to handle relationships so they're divorced."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rei asks watching Nitori giggle at something Gou says.

"My soul mate has someone else's name" Rin says, turns to look at the new guy. "The system is flawed, broken, fucked up and it leaves a lot of us hurt but it can also be good. Haru and Makoto are happy together" Matsuoka stands up, helps Rei stand up too. "Nagisa is like sunshine and the boy loves you. He'll be happy with anything you can give him."

Rei smiles, his eyes thankful and then his expression changes to confused. "But" he says looking at Rin "Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai aren't together."

***

Rin figures the best thing to do is talk to Gou so he calls her two days after the joint practice. She picks up almost immediately, her voice cheery.

"You didn't tell me" he says, sits up in his bunk.

"You didn't ask" is her answer, not as happy anymore.

"Gou" Rin sighs, stands up to go look through the window. Nitori is supposed to be coming back soon.

"I'm Kou" she says and then sighs "Ok, look, I didn't tell you because it doesn't make a difference. Just because they're" another sigh. "Haruka-senpai isn't supposed to love you just because you-" she stops, stay silent for a moment then she starts talking again, almost a whisper. "Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him, he's my soul mate!" he tells her, his voice almost desperate.

"That's the point, Rin, he's your soul mate and you think you love him because of it but do you really?"

He wants to scream, to tell her to shut up, to cry, he doesn't know what to do. "I-" he starts but gets cut off.

"Remember the coffee shop I took you to after you came back from Australia? Be there in thirty minutes. Love you, bye." The girl hangs up without letting him say anything else. For a minute Rin is just sitting there, looking at his phone and then he stands up, goes to look for his jacket.

While walking where he was told to, Rin thinks about what his sister said. He thinks about the flowers in his chest and how they never stop growing, never stop smothering him. Even when they die out, they grow back.

Instead of his sister, sitting three tables away, there's Makoto. He walks up to the guy, opens his mouth to say something and nothing comes out. Makoto smiles, the redhead thinks about how many times he wanted to hate him and never could.

"I got you coffee" Tachibana says, his smile feels like it belongs to an angel.

"I thought I was meeting Gou" he stands there, bites the inside of his cheek, feels like he did something wrong, like he's about to get scolded.

"Sorry" the taller apologizes and in a second Rin feels bad for making him do it.

"No, don't be" he says "Do you know?" the boy asks sitting down and turning his head to the side.

"Know what?" Makoto asks pushing Matsuoka's coffee closer to him.

"That Haru's my" a pause, he turns to look at his friend but isn't brave enough and his gaze falls to his lap instead. "Soul mate."

"Wasn't hard to guess" Makoto chuckles, waits for Rin to look at him again and smiles. "So why did Gou tell me to come meet you?"

"Why aren't you two together?" Rin asks, takes his coffee finally.

"We tried, actually dated for two months" Tachibana answers, smiles as if remembering something that makes him happy "but it never felt quite right, I think we were both doing it because we felt like it's what we need to do, not because we actually wanted it."

"And now?" Matsuoka asks, feels almost hopeful. "Do you still not want it?"

"No" Makoto tells him. "Platonic works for us, always did."

Rin takes a sip of the coffee his friend got him and starts laughing. Some people turn to look at him but he shuts his eyes and continues. "I can't believe" he says when he calms down "that I spent all this time jealous because you have something I never will and now I find out you don't even want it."

"I've actually always been jealous of you, Rin"

"Why would you ever?" Matsuoka asks, confused.

"You also have something I never will." Makoto smiles again, more honestly than before. "Haru and I- we're fated, meant to find each other and no matter what happens I will always love him and he will always love me but it's not-" he sighs, leans back in his chair. "If I was the one to leave for Australia he would have missed me because I'm his soul mate, he missed you because he wanted to."

"That doesn't make sense" Rin admits, Makoto chuckles again.

"You earned his love, Rin, no matter what happens you'll always know that he chose to love you and I will always be wondering if he'd love me in a universe where we aren't born with names."

The redhead puts his head in his hands and groans "I know you just said something meaningful but all I care about is that you said he loves me."

"I think that means you love him back" Tachibana tells him, his voice light and sweet.

"It's not the same" Rin answers, closes his eyes and groans again. "You feel it too, don't you? I mean- you must love him just as much as I do maybe even more, then you probably feel it too. That happiness mixed with pain in your chest" he finally looks up again. "Do you also have a hard time breathing because of it?"

"No" Makoto tells him, his expression changes, it seems as if he feels sorry for the one sitting in front of him. "The feeling in my chest is warm, it never makes it hard."

"When I was little my mom told me it's flowers blooming in my chest. For some reason I never forgot that."

"Haru says it feels like water" 

They both start laughing and Rin remembers that something like that happened with Nagisa and he thinks about how much he missed by thinking just about Haruka. Right now, this moment with Makoto feels like someone telling him the world won't stop just to let him be sad about his love life. In some weird way it's comforting.

***

It's all his sister's fault. And Nagisa's. Rin should have guessed that those two as friends would not end good for him. He should have also guessed that "A joint practice at Iwatobi!" was a lie. He ends up getting locked out of the locker room (if you can call it that, for the Iwatobi doesn't have lockers) and left in the pool. He'd be fine if it wasn't for Haruka who's there with him. 

"Sorry" Rin tells him sitting on the edge of the pool with his legs in the water.

"I don't mind" Haru answers, swims closer to the redhead. "They did it for a reason."

"Yeah" Matsuoka sighs, looks away from his friend. "I talked with Makoto."

"He told me. You also talked with Rei. Nagisa is really thankful for it."

Rin snorts "If this is his way of saying thanks-"

"It is." Haru swims even closer, rests his arms on the edge next to Matsuoka's legs and looks at him. "I missed you."

"I- I hate you" Rin stutters, now deep red.

"You don't" Haruka tells him.

"I don't. I wish I did" he admits, lays down so that he wouldn't have to face his soul mate. "I missed you too."

"What does it feel like?" Nanase asks, Rin closes his eyes and listens. To the wind, to the water in the pool, to his own heartbeat. 

It takes him awhile to answer and when he does it's just a single word "Unfair."

"Rei told us what you said." There's a pause like he's formulating his words. "Why where you talking with all of them?" Haru gets out of the pool, the redhead waits till he's laying down beside him to answer.

"I don't know." He answers honestly. "I was... filling the cracks, I guess."

"Filling the cracks?"

"Making sure that even with the system broken we're still capable of getting happy endings, that love isn't just for soul mates, that life continues" he feels like he's about to cry, the pain in his chest doubles with Haruka so close.

"Did it help?"

Rin turns to his friend with his eyes still closed and takes a breath. Nanase smells like chlorine and mackerel. He smiles at the thought that Haru didn't change much.

"I love you" he says and it takes him a lot for he wants to run away as soon as the words leave his lips. "I'm not saying that because you're my soul mate. I'm saying it because I really do. Even if you will never love me back."

"I don't think the system is broken" Haruka says and Rin feels sick in his stomach because he can't think of another explanation. He wants to stand up and leave, to lock himself in his room and pretend that everything's fine. Remembers he can't so he turns to lay on his back again and just listens. "I think you get the name of someone who will make you a better person and sometimes you can't do that for them. Sometimes it takes time, sometimes it hurts. It doesn't mean the person won't love you back."

"Nitori doesn't have a name at all" Matsuoka says and Haru's words only settle in after that, he turns to look at the boy who has his eyes closed. "Are you saying you love me?" he asks, his voice shaking with hope and fear, his chest feels heavy.

"Maybe Nitori doesn't need anyone to make him a better person. Maybe he can do that himself" Haruka says. A smile, so small it's hard to notice, curls on his lips.

"Answer the question" Rin groans lifting himself up on his elbows.

"I don't know" is the answer "I think I do. At least I'd like to try falling in love with you." He opens his eyes right when Matsuoka starts crying. Haruka's arms wrap around his back, pull him to his chest. He lets Rin cry.

"Did you have to take so long to say it?" the redhead asks after he calms down. 

"I like talking to you."

"I hate you" Rin groans again, lifts his head to look at his soul mate.

"You don't" and Haruka kisses him. His lips are soft and he tastes like chlorine, Rin lets out a happy sigh, the flowers in his chest bloom, sweetness fills his mouth, he thinks that the system can't be so broken after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sousuke was supposed to show up and have Rin's name above his knee in black but I didn't know where to fit it. I was also going to write something more about Rei/Nagisa but Kat said the ending was good as it is so here you go.


End file.
